not following orders
by independent angel of hearts
Summary: manipulative Dumbledore Mrs Weasley is conniving and can 3 Americans with a blurry past change the outcome of the future ? begins during the summer after the goblet of fire. m just to be safe then sorry
1. visitors with news

**Author note I am not J. and I do not own Harry potter (I do own Katherine, Loranni and Sam) if I was J.K Rowling; I would be getting paid for this lol.**

**Chapter 1 Summer Changes **

**Hottest day of the summer kids are at the beach or the pool or the park trying to have fun. Not Harry potter he's cleaning his lard ass cousin Dudley's tantrum about not get burgers for lunch. Just when he was cleaning the turkey sandwich off the wall the doorbell rang. **

"**Who in bloody hell is out on the hottest day of the summer?" Vernon Dursely bellowed as he open the door. **

"**Hello um is this Dursely residence?" This was said from a girl who sounded no older then Harry.**

"**Ummm yes are you here to see Dudley?" Vernon said**

"**Who's at the door dear?" Petunia said as she walked to the door. **

"**Ummm no me and my sister are here to see Harry." **

"**But why you would you want to see him he's a delinquent, His parole officer says he needs one more strike for jail are you sure you don't want to see Dudley." said Petunia urgently. **

"**Yes we're sure were here to see harry." they both said tiredly **

**Harry walked over to see who came to see him. Its not often people visit him in this hellhole which he's forced to consider home. **

"**Umm hello I'm Harry." He said meekly**

"**Hi harry do you know where can go where can talk privately."**

**Who harry saw was an odd sight. At the door two girls the same age but completely different from each other. One of the girls has caramel colored skin and the other was light skin both wearing jewelry. The dark skin girl was wearing hoop earrings and two piercing on each ear with a heart locket and a chain with her name on it and silver chain with a box charm and they other had a lot of piercing on each ear. They looked like they were dressed differently but same style. **

"**Alright follow me to the old playground." Harry said. When they got there they saw a boy taller then Ron but albeit darker then the girls. **

"**Hey Sam, Put up the notice me not charms around the perimeter." the dark skin girl said.**

** Sam got out his wand and cast the charm. **

"**Alright it should safe enough." Sam said **

"**Alright now tell what the hell is going on?"**

"**Okay I'm Katherine call me Kathi this is my little sister Loranni and that tall boy over there is Sam. What we know will basically explain things for you find out the truth about things you have no clue about. Before we begin to tell you everything we need to give you a full scan of potions, charms or spells."**

"**How can I be sure to trust you?"**

"**If we were death eaters we would've killed your whole family without a second thought but I did wish your aunt and uncle did bring down Dudley , Loranni and me have seen what's he like and we were looking forward to beating him up to a bloody pulp. But I promise on our magic we all are on your side."**

**With a wand wave and a glow of white and no dead bodies they were saying the truth. **

"**Now that the preliminaries are over can I do the scan?"**

"**Alright scan away." **

**Kathi waved her wand at and said a spell in an odd tongue. And harry start to glow colors and change. **

"**Man what did they to you?! There's a tracking charm on you. They put you on a love potion, an oblivious potion I hate those you ignore attractive features of the opposite sex side effect you miss important parts of instruction and it takes longer to learn things then need , you have magic blocks and they put you on a loyalty potion, I see you've been obliviated to many times to count. Loranni get the potion the one I brewed for memory charms and loyalty potion the one you made for love potions and oblivious potions to negate their effect permanently and make it impossible for you to be effective again by smell or ingested ."**

**Loranni looked in the bag and found a bunch potions .they were all labeled and organized.**

"**Take these their not nasty like Snape's potions take the anti-love potion first wait a few minutes before drinking the other potion don't want to cause a jumble of reactions."**

**When he took the potion and the effects instantly noticeable Kathi and Loranni were features were enhanced in his eyes he noticed Kathi was wearing glasses has long black hair .that she was taller then her sister by two inches . They were both considered bombshells in any country they were residing had curves in all the right places. Harry was slack jaw at the sight. Any blooming feelings about Ginny were gone in Harry's mind. **

"**Hey Kathi give him the second potion he needs it. Sam yelled out. With that Kathi gave the second potion and it felt like a all the closed the memories were free all the memories of the times of finding out Dumbledore's real plans, asking Hermione to the Yule ball and the kissed we shared when she said yes but then seeing Hermione memory erased about it ever happening . About when I was little when professor McGonagall came and to check up on me about my health and welfare and brought Madame pomfery when I was eating food out of the dumpster so many memories . **

"**Wow this is a lot to take in." **

"**Trust me we know." **

**How do did you find me I thought Dumbledore said this place is unplottable. And how are you all doing magic and there's no owls swooping down with letters. **

**Please, well tell you in a minute we just get out of here his spies are around and well need your stuff trust me. Kathi yelled out **

"**Mimsy!"**

"**I'm here lady Kathi." Said an elf who looks dressed nicely and not in the rags other elves Harry has seen. **

"**Mimsy can you please collect Harry things and take them to our manor here in the U.K. and also please tell the other elves we will have a bit of company and to prepare rooms."**

"**Alright lady Kathi" **

"**Just don't over do it Mimsy" **

**Just like that Mimsy left with a pop. **

"**Alright Harry I'm going to explain everything to you but first we have to get Hermione. "**

"**Is something going to happen to Hermione." harry said with a quiver in his voice. **

"**Yes their going to start the potion for her to fall in love with Ron."**

"**Don't worry we can get there quick Sam you got the carpet?" **

"**The whole magic carpet flying thing in little kid's story is true!"**

"**Yeah but these are better in the sense there almost completely undetectable. There not like the one in movies that fly around on it these are the one the ministry will never approve of; it will throw flooing to the trash. Their basically better the portkeys too." **

"**How do they work?" Harry Asked.**

"**They open a vortex at the end. They have seats and seatbelt to accommodate 10 people, kind like a roller coaster but better. All you have to do think of the person the carpet will do the rest. Lets sit Sam your with me on right and Loranni sit with Harry on the left and loranni can you please cancel out the notice me not charm please since your good at charms wait until I got the carpet out. **

"**Got it."**

**Kathi pulled a carpet that look like a painting of New York City sky line in the U.S.A. **

"**Alright let's hurry up and get on every body focus on getting to Hermione."**

**As everyone was seated and strapped right as the were about to enter the vortex loranni cancel the notice me charm and the carpet was suck in to the vortex. As they flew in the vortex someone was bounce back from trying to follow them into the vortex **


	2. Kidnapping of Harry Potter

**Author's note: As always I don't own Harry potter .I'm not J.K Rowling. If I was Harry and Hermione would've been together if I was. And I would have a boat load of cash.**

** As quickly as they sat down on the carpet they were sucked into a vortex.**

"**Wow I can see why they outlawed this in England it basically amazing." said Harry in a stunned awed-struck amazement. The carpet was sucked i****nto a vortex of swirling technique color strobe of light with a beautiful mix similar to a kaleidoscope ,the northern lights and the rainbow. Fast but gentle for the rider.**

"**Do we have everything we need are wands, lotions, passport, licenses, grenades, memory potions, detox love potion, loyalty breakers, fireworks ,firecrackers, bullet proof vest, laptops, instruments, notes, forget me not potion, nutrient potions, throwing knives, titanium cases, balms, food supplies books, tools; everything?"Katherine asked.**

"**All present and accounted you know we put our own spin for on the mokeskin backpack it warms up if somethings missing plus it has a built in inventory list ."**

"**I'm carry the instant wards."Sam piped up **

"**Instant wards ?"said Harry befuddled.**

"**Oh that right London is really behind I think only Hermione will recognize us on sight."**

"**Why is that ?"**

"**Were a bit famous across the big pond for two reason." explain Lola **

"**One were bit of inventors most of the stuff we have with we invented ourselves.**

**Which are perfectly safe. They're just patent pending and waiting M.F.D.A Approval reason being only paper work all the things we invent are completely safe ."Katherine said with a sigh **

"**Usually take a year or two depends on the release ."**

"**The other reason were famous we'll explain that when we get to Hermione's place. its something I don't want to say twice ." Lola said **

"**Oh OK I didn't get to ask earlier where are we exactly?" Harry asked **

"**Well most people call it the rapid magic highway.**

**Time is still in here and no time pass out there either. We usually zip in and out when**

**we're on the carpet but we need to tell you something before we set foot in Hermione's' house ." Lola said**

"**Hermione's family is upscale but humble and we may see Hermione's a bit loopy remember that she taking salves and there's dumbledork's paid off healer that visits twice a week .there like a pool guy every other Thursday. She mostly like home alone. Were gonna need to detox her like we did you ." As Lola finished a living room appeared before them. The room around them was the first thing in view. With a sophisticated looking three piece sofa set color of blue and black with a beautiful kitchen island of linoleum.**

"**OK were here Sam throw the instant wards quick ."Sam threw the instant ward like a grenade blue a light came out of it .**

"**OK were gonna be fine only people who's intentions are good can be here."**

"**Hey Sam call you know who we need to keep this place safe and update the heads that we made contact and they'll come soon ." called out Lola**

"**Hey Harry if you want to find Hermione her room is the second floor." **

"**  
"Thanks Kat ."Harry said genuinely**

"**Your welcome sweetie. "Katherine said**

**and As he got closer to the room **

**he heard beeping of some type of machine **

**and knock on Hermione room **

"**Come in?" A groggy voice responded.**

**Harry open the door to find a bed ridden Hermione Granger hooked up to a heart monitor. **

"**What are you doing here Harry ?Aren't you supposed to be at the Dursely's ?" Hermione slowly groggily said. **

"**Can't I visit you Hermione ?" Harry said playfully **

"**Of course Harry but how did you figure it out where I live. I never told you did I Harry ?"**

"**That would be our doing, Hi Hermione." said Katherine and Lola. Together.**

"**My god Harry, how did you meet Katherine and Lola Zacharia?"**

"**They saved me from Dursely prison how do you know about Katherine and Lola ."**

"**Harry their first generation prodigies Katherine is a master at potions, athrimancy and ancient ruins ."Lola is transfiguration prodigy**

"**How did you find out where we live anyway?"**

"**Scrying Its not something they do in England but it works ."**

"**Oh I see how you found us so accurately the scry is never wrong." Hermione said pensively **

**Why are you here? I'm honored your here ,but aren't both of you extremely busy no offense ."**

"**Non-taken we came here to train you and Harry; to answer your unasked question Hermione no Dumbledork didn't send us we need to give you something we swear its safe. can we give you are healing potion?We need you to be healthy for this exc ursion. And you will thank us for this trust me."**

"**Of course ." **

**With out further ado Lola gave Hermione the potion . Her eyes flashed white blue and green went back to normal. Then her skin tone flashed red and purple. **

"**How do you feel Hermione?" Katherine asked**

"**Do you feel better? Lola asked**

"**I feel as fit as a fiddle, but I do angry sad and happy for you freeing me from the compulsion charm on my mind."**

"**Its no problem."**

"**Our pleasure"**

"**That going to be their potion for the common cold to serious ailment like splatters griotts can't cure ailment from other potion ailments like love potions. Sam said unexpectedly **

"**Thanks for the shout out Sam ." Katherine said sweetly. **

"**well anyway what are you training us for ?"**

"**Harry let me ask you? Is Dumbledore training you to fight Voldermort ?Preparing you for the final battle at all?"**

"**No not even a little."**

"**Harry, Dumbledore is using you as his scapegoat. sacrificing you to Voldermort; so he could finish the war with power that he's craved for so long." "But Dumbledore doesn't want to power.."**

"**Dumbledore want complete domination not a small gig like minister of magic. Think about it Dumbledore blocked your minds, tried to tie to the two youngest Weasley idiots .So that when Harry dies they can get their hands on his money. Hermione so they could drain her mind."**

"**How do you know all of this? Do you have spies in Hogwarts ?"**

"**Something like that. Fawkes!"Katherine yelled. Fawkes appeared.**

"**Fawkes isn't truly bonded to Dumbledore Fawkes found me and my sister Lola I asked why? I'm taking you to somewhere important He said. He brought us to Avalon-Atlantis .We met the queen."Katherine said happily **

"**She told us of Britain stupidity treachery and disrespect towards Avalon. by stealing their accomplishments taking it as they're own. that was the reason Avalon disappeared as well being taken for granted but they didn't truly disappear more like they just became one nation." Lola went on to say. **

"**We also became the queen personal body guards"Katherine said **

"**Congrats." Harry piped up **

"**Thank you." Lola **

"**The Atlantis-Avalon monarchy warded the entire Continent. that's why the rest Europe complain about England. They cause two countries to be more remote and less lenient toward the other country."Katherine peevishly.**

"**. Avalon-Atlantis monarchy is in control of all magic and magical people in every country. As I'm sure Hermione is aware." Lola said **

"**I was aware but I didn't know that were in control of England."**

"**I wouldn't be surprised if your idiot minster banned all knowledge and books about England's treachery and deception."Katherine said wisely. "He been making laws without the knowledge or approval of the king and queen ." Sam said ominously **

**We are taking you with us to Avalon-Atlantis. we need to speak the king Marco and queen Sophia so we can go to back the beginning. so we can help you train for this war,and stop the unneeded deaths. Plus it the only place in entire world with the time star."**

"**The time star? "Harry asked**

"**Hermione ?" Lola said**

"**The time star would be consider the 8th wonder world. well that is if the muggles knew about it. its at the center of Avalon-Atlantis. it has the only natural occurring time travel rune in existence. its even has a calender to set to a specific time and date. But their is one flaw it could only go back time as far as 6 years then it needs to recharge again ."Hermione said wisely. **

"**The king and queen understand your plight so their giving you this chance."**

"**Hermione I would like you to bring your journals you kept on everything thats happen till now." **

**How did you know Hermione had journals?**

**Very observant Fawkes is all knowing of everything that happens in Hogwart. He saw that she kept a journal which will come in handy for planning so the unnecessary doesn't occur. And with the return of Hermione and her journals packed up .And with everything packed up the told Fawkes to take their things first and you could take us next. Alright? He trilled in approval. And he left in a a flash of fire. Alright it will take two more days for the rune star to be full charged. And Fawkes came less then a minute from his departure.**

**OK hold on to Fawkes**

**unlike many other forms of travel it wasn't painful. In a flash they were in a new place unlike anything they ever seen. The beauty around their were rolling hills and unicorn frolicking in the grass. And centaur speaking to wizards veelas dancing fluidly and expertly in a circle. And a grand castle on the horizon . More beautiful then Hogwarts could ever dream to be . It looks like angel designed the entire castle by hand . **

"**I see that your awestruck I'm not surprised we were too when we first arrived."Sam said chirped happily . How can this place be so beauty full and peaceful **

**when they became more remote Avalon-Atlantis became safe haven to magical creatures and magical person alike . Lets get to castle it won't take long and we can show your rooms and around the castle and where the rune star is what we have to do to go back . And with they started their short walk to the castle . **

** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was at lost. His best field agent Severus was hurt trying to figure out who had contacted the boy. And even worse the daily prophet has caught wind of the boy's disappearance.**

**Where's Harry Potter?**

**By: Janet Wentworth**

** As of late yesterday evening it had come to our attention that Harry Potter has disappeared from his family home. some of our field reporters even went to his family home; to ask about if they know of potter's whereabouts and if they saw anything suspicious. We were shocked to find out; that he has been kidnapped by two mysterious women. When we ask them to describe the women they replied "looked to be in their 20's with ebony black hair." Could Harry Potter truly be kidnapped or is his acting out for attention? Look at page three& four Harry's history of attention seeking and page 5 of possibilities of where's potter disappear to. **

**Today truly wasn't Albus Dumbledore day .**

**At same time at the burrow **

**As Mrs Weasley set down the daily prophet. "Great the boy disappeared now we can't keep give him the love potion regimen now. We need to bleed the boy dry before he gets himself killed by you know who."**

**Ron and Ginny? I need to have a word with you both in private. She bellowed. **

**Ginny the prim a proper daughter (not!!!) that she is got there quickly and Ron strolled slowly lazily in.**

"**Yes mother?" Ginny said **

"**Yes mother." Ron mutter **

"**speak clearly Ronald" Mrs Weasley said sternly**

"**yes mother." Ronald clearly**

"**thats better have either of you any where he took of to?"**

"**No mother I haven't heard from him yet." Ginny said morosely.**

"**I got a message from the prat said things were OK ,and he said nothing about escaping his muggle family jailers." he said bitterly **

"**Well where ever he is sure I'm sure Dumbledore can find him. then we can put plan back in to action to suck the boy dry of his money after you know who kills him ."**

**Unknowing they revealed their plans to twins. who came as a surprise,but the surprise was on them. They apperated back to their flat. and to send a message with their fastest owl Logan.**


End file.
